


Buttercup

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: "I look over at you and see sunshine."





	Buttercup

The strings of his ukulele are firm and familiar underneath his fingertips, the quiet strumming and plucking of random notes almost lost before they reach his ears. Tyler hasn't been outside in a while. He'd almost forgotten how much he likes it. He tilts his face towards the sun and taps out a rhythm on the body of his instrument, appreciating the hollow sound.

"Do you want your notebook?" Her voice is soft, and Tyler hadn't even heard her open the sliding door and step out onto the porch with him. He cracks his eyes open, turning his head to look at her. God, she's beautiful. She's dressed in all white, a simple summer dress that reminds him of little shops and hidden cafes and walks along the beach. A messy bun sits atop her head, golden curls framing her face, and Tyler lets his eyes follow a stray strand that had settled near the hollow of her collarbone. Her feet are bare, toenails pained a pretty pink, and he watches them shift before realizing she's saying his name. "Tyler?"

He blinks. "Sorry. I just got... lost." It's so, _so_ easy for him to get lost in her. She blends in so easily to his dreams and stands out so starkly in his reality, the difference between a ring and an anchor. The world dims for a moment as the sun disappears underneath a stray cloud, but Jenna remains, all tan skin and blonde hair and melted gold.

Tyler looks at her and sees sunlight.

Her eyes glitter at him and he realizes he'd done it again. He'd gotten lost in her light again. Her fingers reach for him and he closes his eyes against her touch, letting her trace the ridge of his nose and tickle his eyelashes and slide into the strands of his hair. Tyler smiles, because it's all he can do when she's around. When she's around, all he does is stare and smile.

Her breath tickles his forehead when she bends down to whisper, "I love you", lips just barely brushing his skin. Tyler cranes his neck to kiss her properly and her skin is warm when he reaches up to slide his hand against her neck, thumb brushing over her jaw, and the smile against his mouth is like yellow roses and honeyed tea. He sets his ukulele to the side in favor of cupping her face, letting their foreheads rest together before he opens his eyes. This is his favorite Jenna. The one who's close enough for him to count her eyelashes or her freckles or both. He runs his thumb against her bottom lip because he can and she opens her eyes, irises reflecting the sky behind her.

"So... do you want your notebook?"

Tyler shakes his head, knocking their noses together, pressing another kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Nah. I just want you."

Her laugh is almost a squeal when he pulls her into his lap, and if you'd told him ten years ago that he would be able to hold sunshine, he would have deemed you crazy. But as she melts against his chest, quietly pointing out the shape of a cloud, Tyler presses a kiss to her shoulder and holds his own beam of solid sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> it was sunny when I wrote this and I have a border-line obsession with long sentences and commas.
> 
> I have a tumbler now! You can find me there at fairly--local-dreamer. Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street my dudes.


End file.
